


Silent Caress

by senseiPusan



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Bad Jokes, Blindness, Bracelets, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Giant Teddy Bear, He's Just Misunderstood, I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules Song), Nonverbal Communication, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Revenge, Running Away, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Touching, altered communication, handmade items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: You're abadoned be your so called friends in the the midle of nowhere Texas. The old lady, Luda, at the store lets you stay with her and her family for the time being. You get close to her son Thomas after she plays matchmaker.*Reader Insert*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for years but just now got around to writing it. This was greatly influenced by personal experience. I also distinguish Thomas Hewitt and Bubba Sawyer as two different Leatherface’s.

“They did it again.” Grumbling you walk to the wall and sit down on the ground to wait. You knew better than to leave the car with those assholes. After waiting a few minutes to make sure that they were not immediately coming back. You pull a book out and start reading. They will be back eventually or you will just have to call a cab, worse case scenario start walking. 

“Dear do you need anything?” An older woman asks.

“Oh no I’m fine but could you tell me the time?”

“Half past four.”

“Thank you.” Putting your book away. You stand up and open your folded cane. “Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call for a ride.”

“Oh dearie, isn’t your friends coming back?”

“Probably not for awhile. They like to leave me places and come back for me the next day. They find it funny to leave a blind person in the middle of nowhere and then return later to see if I'm still alive.”

You hear the floorboards quickly squeak as the door slams shut. “No! Don't you worry, you can stay with me tonight.” Holding your hand she nudges you inside to a chair.

“I couldn't possibly-”

“None of that. You listen to me, everything will be okay. Luda Mae will fix it.”

“O-okay.” Completely uncertain, you decide it might just be best to do what she says.

In the car ride you tell her your name and why you were traveling. You were on your way to a funeral of a distant cousin. After that she was the one who kept the conversation going for the long ride, talking about everything.

Parking she guides you inside. “Hoyt! Uncle Monty! Are you here?” She must tell that you are hesitant because she puts a hand on your back. “Now you come in and sit down. Don't you worry.” Pushing you towards a chair. 

“Mama what are you talking about?” You hear the voice walk up the hall. An older man with a tone that shows he has lived a hard life and is set in his ways. 

“Hoyt I brought a guest, she will be staying with us for awhile.” You can tell that she is very motherly, probably overbearing.

“A guest?” The footsteps stop short of you. With another set close behind. 

“Yes a guest. This is Y/N.” You can hear Luda's smile.

“Hello.” You respond to him.

“Oh Uncle Monty meet Y/N.” She address the other person.

“Hello.” His voice is similar to Hoyt’s but more timid. 

“Hello.”

It's hard to at first to keep track of who is who. But you note that Hoyt and Luda have disappeared. Uncle Monty keeps you occupied by telling you about the town and how long they have lived here.

Hoyt brings Luda into the hall for a quick discussion. 

“You sure about this?” Hoyt whispers.

“She's blind and alone. Thomas could do with a girl his age.”

“Aw shit. Mama you're just thinking about expanding the family. Not protecting what we have now.” Hoyt gestures to the room.

“Watch your language! She is a guest!”

“Stop your bellyaching.”

“Supper will be ready in a few. Tell Thomas he needs to wash up and be at dinner tonight.” Luda frowns. “Y/N, you can help me with dinner.” 

“Okay.” Standing up with your cane.

“I will continue later Y/N.” Uncle Monty assures.

“Yes Uncle Monty.” 

Luda holds your hand and leads you to the kitchen. Putting you to work on cutting some vegetables and setting the table.

~

“Bow your heads. I was hungry and he gave me meat. I was thirsty and he gave me drink. I was a stranger and he took me in. This family has endured through adversity and pain. We have endured. We have prevailed. We will never ever go hungry again. Amen.” Hoyt prays.

Yeah that prayer doesn’t sit right with you but tossing that thought to the side. You don’t want to judge the people who have so willingly opened their home to you. So it gets filled away as Hoyt has a stubborn and scary personality. 

Footsteps of another person come from the doorway and they slowly walk around the table to your side. The chair beside you scrapes the floor and you can feel the intimidating presence of an unknown person.

“Y/N. This is my son Thomas.” Luda says proudly.

“Hello.” You turn to his general direction.

“Dear he doesn't talk.” She corrects you.

“Oh.. Well we can figure out a way to communicate.” Smiling you remain hopeful, not fully aware the meaning you just applied. Missing the amused looks on everyone’s faces.

After dinner Luda showed you to your room. Acting like a mother hen making sure you knew everything about the room and where everything was before leaving you alone for the night.  Unbeknownst to you that in the middle of the night he came and watched you sleep for awhile. Intrigued by you. Wondering why you smiled at him. Why you would want to talk to him. Since he's a monster, a freak.

~

“Y/N. I brought you some clothes to wear.” Luda knocks on the door before opening it. She places the clothes on the bed.

“Thank you Luda.” You pick up one. “What color is this one?”

“Oh that one is a mint green with buttons in the front and a belt.” 

“I'll wear this one.”

“Come down for breakfast when you're done.”

“Thank you, I will.” After hearing the door close do you start to change. The dress ends just above your knees, it's loosen enough to be comfortable. 

Hand combing your hair, you place your sunglasses on your head, walking stick in the pocket and head downstairs.

Luda gives you a simple breakfast before showing you around the house. One particular room catches your interest. Your fingers glide across the dusty keys. It's obvious that no one has played this in years.

“You play?”

“Yes it is one of the things that keeps me from going crazy.”

“Will you playing something dear? It’s lovely to hear music coming from that old thing.”

“Okay.” Sitting you start playing an old tune your grandma used to play at family gatherings. Halfway through it you hear the silent footsteps of Thomas, floorboards creaking under the pressure. “Thomas?” You hear a grunt, as if that's his response. Turning on the bench to face him the scratches of a chair moving closer catch your attention. “Would you like to talk?” Another grunt.

“How about we start with some basics. Why don't you shake my hand up and down for yes. And you could shake it side to side for no.” There's a long pause before he slowly grabs your hand and shakes it up and down. “Good! Now can you spell?” Your hand goes up and down. Smiling you grab his hand. You notice that it's calloused like he works with his hands everyday. “Now all you have to do is spell the words out on my hand. Until we come up with different touches or signs for certain things.” You explain writing the word hello on his palm. 

_ “Okay.” _

“See now we can talk all you want.” 

So focused on talking to Thomas you didn’t notice Luda come back into the room. But Thomas does after awhile and he instantly stands up exiting the room. Surprised at his sudden exit you return to the piano. But it's not long until Luda fusses like a mother hen again.

“Thomas why don't you take Y/N out for a walk. Get some fresh air.” Luda calls. You have the sinking suspicion that she's playing matchmaker. Only after realizing she must have just watched the two of you interacting. 

Waiting at the piano for him, you idly play a made-up tune. Then you recognize his sign. Two fingers sliding down your shoulder to elbow. He wanted something simple if it ever came to that point. You thought it was so cute when he realized you were blind, wanting you to know his presence so you wouldn't be confused by someone else. 

“Are you ready?” Your hand goes up and down. “Don't let me trip.” Teasing you hold him by the arm and pull the sunglasses down. Walking in silence you don't know if he's okay with this or if he is just following orders. But it's nice to be with someone who's not making a fuss about you.

_ “Why do... why do you?”  _ Stumbling with his question he rubs your palm as if to erase what he just said. It's obvious to you that it's upsetting to him, that he can't form the sentence.

“It's okay Thomas you don't have to rush. I understand that this is a complicated way of communicating. It's not going to be perfect.” You try to reassure him.

_ “Why the sunglasses?” _

“To protect my eyes from further damage.” 

_ “Further?” _

“Most eyes will adjust to the amount of light in the room. Mine don't do that so I wear sunglasses when I'm outside.”

_ “What do you do?” _

“Like a job?” He shakes yes. “Nothing right now I was a piano teacher for a little bit but the parents didn't think it was the best that the teacher was blind. What about you, what do you do?”

_ “I slaughter…. animals”  _ He responds slowly.

“You're a butcher? Do you not like it?” To you he seems more distant with this answer. Hinting that he hates his job.

_ “The only thing I'm good at.” _

“I bet you're great at loads of stuff but you just don't know it.” You give a playful nudge. The silence resumes as the gravel cracks with each step. 

_ “Stairs.” _

“Up or down?”

_ “Basement.” _

“What's in the basement?”

_ “A surprise.” _

“Okay.”

Hand in hand he leads you down some stairs. Only when you enter the room do you notice the smell. There's a strong odor of mud and blood. You shake it off as it is the basement and he did say he was a butcher. He gently grabs your waist with both hands and lifts you up, setting you on a table.

_ “Here.” _

Holding the item with both hands, you carefully run fingertips across it. It's a knife with what feels like a homemade handle.

“Did you make this?” A shake yes. “This is good. You've carved some amazing details into this.”

“Thomas? Y/N? Lunch is ready.” Luda calls softy. 

Thomas immediately takes the knife away. Before you can react he's got an arm around you. He carries you back to the stairs. Quickly pulling you behind him as if you two were never down there.

Same thing happens again the next day, Luda suggesting that Thomas take you for a walk. 

“Thomas... are you silent by choice or not able to?” You have been wondering this ever since Luda said so but you didn't know how to go about asking. You know you hate it when people ask why you're’ blind. 

_ “Not able to.”  _ You feel him stiffen at his answer, maybe it's a touchy subject for him. _"_ _ Do you worry about being blind?” _

“I've been blind for ten years. It doesn't bother me that much anymore. Only when I dwell on it too long.”

_ “What happiness can come from that?” _

“I'm not scared of the dark anymore.” You are one hundred percent proud of that fact. 

_ “You were scared of the dark?” _

“Yup, I was scared of the dark for a long time.”

_ “Basement?” _

“Sure.”

Back in the basement he sits you on the same table as before. You notice that he seems more relaxed down here. Willing to talk about anything and everything because he's out of the family's eye.

“Can I touch your face?” You blurt out. The awkward feeling you get from your question makes you explain further. “I want to get a better picture of you. I can picture everything about you expect your face. Your tall and chunky, which is a good thing. I bet you're great at cuddling. You're strong and skilled at your job but are careful not to hurt your family. You will protect them at all costs……. Sorry about rambling on like that. I understand if you don't want me to. I don't like people randomly touching my face either.” You move on to another question. “What other hobbies do you have?”

There’s no response, no sounds, no movement. For a second you thought he disappeared. Until he did his sign, proceeding to slide his hands down towards yours. With a shaky squeeze he brings your hands to his face.

Startled you don’t know what to make of it. “A mask?... Made of leather? You don't like the way you look?” The touch of his hand confirms it. “I'm sorry you feel that way. Thank you for letting me feel your face.” Softly smiling in his direction you bring your hands down. 

Moments later he brings your hands back up. Resting on his cheeks you realize he took the mask off. You feel the unevenness, the irritated and rough patches of skin. But you also feel the plump lips and his missing nose, like the cartilage never formed at the end. “Skin issues… you're still handsome.” He reminds you of a warrior who has been tested in battle. 

He pulls away and he's silent again as if he's disappeared. “Tell you the truth I'm a little jealous…. I don't remember what I look like.” Whispering you sort of hope he didn't hear that confession.

After that he takes you back up stairs and you don’t see him for the rest of the day. Asking Luda, she says that he’s like that sometimes. The basement is a sanctuary for him. Since he works in the basement so much it has become his own private place. You offer to take him supper but she shoos you away. Saying he will come up when he’s ready. 

Next day during the walk he hardly responds to you. Just simple yes or no to all of your questions. He was so responsive the other days and he didn't take you to the basement today. You thought he liked having you down there with him. It is upsetting, you thought the friendship was going great but apparently not. He appears at dinner but feels distant. Though to your surprise he tells you goodnight. 

~

Morning comes and you're sort of dreading going down stairs. Cause on one half you should probably be heading home but you want to know what you did to offend Thomas.

Begrudgingly you force yourself out of bed and into the faded yellow dress with a white collar. Just as expected he wasn't at breakfast either.

Not knowing if Thomas is going to go on a walk with you today. You sit on the porch steps waiting while soaking in the sun. You don't know how long it has been but you were definitely starting to fall asleep.

Realizing he's not coming you decide to go back inside. Opening the door you manage to whack yourself in the head with it. If it had not been for Uncle Monty walking up no one probably would have believed you. That not only doing it once but doing it twice in a row.

“Damn it!”

“Hold on Y/N. Let me get that.”

“Oh you didn't see that did you?”

“Twice.” You sigh in defeat as he chuckles. “Come on let's get you looked at.”

Sitting at the kitchen table, Uncle Monty roots around in a cabinet. 

“Here it is! Grandmama's ointment. There's no cuts but this should help with the soreness.” Sitting in front of you he gently wipes the area with a washcloth. 

“Ow!”

“We're almost done. Anything hurting?” He carefully applies the ointment.

“Just my forehead and pride. I haven't whacked myself with a door in years.”

“Something on your mind?”

“There's always things on my mind.”

“Anything particular?”

“No…..um well sort of.” It feels embarrassing to to admit it.

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really but I think Thomas is mad at me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Cause he hasn't said anything to me for a day and a half.”

“Nonsense. Just give him time, he doesn't socialize much. He's rusty at it.”

“Okay.”

“Go lay down until the pain stops. Tommy!” Uncle Monty shouts. You hear his footsteps come rushing to the room. “Tommy make sure Y/N gets upstairs.”

The way upstairs his hand barely grazes your back as a precaution. 

“Thank you Thomas.” Nodding you retreat into the bedroom closing the door. Thomas stares at the door questionly until Hoyt's yells for him.

~

Thomas is on his way back to the basement when he overhears them talking.

“Hoyt we have a problem.” Luda whispers. 

“What now Mama?” Hoyt almost growls. 

“Those friends that left Y/N.”

“What of it?”

“They came back today. Asking if I had seen her.”

“Jesus what did you tell them?” Hoyt begins to pace the room. 

“That she asked to use the phone and called for ride. An hour later she left.”

“What if they come back?” Uncle Monty questions.

“We haven’t seen her.” Hoyt immediately answers. 

“What about Y/N? She could start asking questions or suggest about leaving.”

“Mama you were the one that brought her home as a guest.”

“Don’t give me that tone Hoyt. I was thinking about Tommy.”

“Bullshit. Now we have this to deal with.”

“Has anyone asked Y/N if wants to leave?” Uncle Monty states.

“No.” Hoyt and Luda admit. 

“Someone might want to.” Uncle Monty sighs.

“Tommy likes her and they have been getting along pretty well.” Luda sweetly whispers.

“Then we’ll keep her, easy as that Mama.” Laughing Hoyt pats Luda’s shoulder.

Thomas glares at the ceiling. He doesn’t want you to go, you  **can’t** leave him. These whispers make him nervous. Nervous enough that he has to know if you have any plans of leaving. 

Sitting on the bed hugging a pillow. You’re still worried about his behavior. You feel as if maybe asking to touch his face was a step too far. That's why he hasn't spoken to you because you made him feel insecure.

The heavy footsteps in the hall pull you out of your thinking. “Thomas.” The movement stops. “Thomas I know that's you. I can tell by the way you walk and you have a certain smell. I can hear and smell better than everyone thinks.”

The door opens and in a few steps the bed dips beside you. He holds your hand and starts spelling very slowly. “ _ I... have... something…. for... you.” _

“Really?” The object is wrapped in newspaper. Whatever it is, it's cold and hard. “Did you make this?” He shakes your hand up and down. Giving it a feel it is an odd shapes, feels like bone. In the shape of a bracelet. “You made me a bracelet?” He shakes your hand up and down again. “Thank you Thomas. Can you please put it on for me?” You hold out the bracelet waiting. The nervousness is radiating off him, there’s a slight tremble in his hands. Holding your hand he slips the bracelet on your extended hand. “Sorry that I don't have a gift for you. But thank you again for the bracelet.” Turning you place a hand on his cheek to aim properly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “And I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to see the whole you.”

He grabs your hand again. This time just slowly rubbing your palm with his thumb, thinking of how to word something.  _ “I lo-like you, don't leave.”  _ He then places your hand on his chest. 

_ Oh...OH!  _

Smiling you put his hand over yours. “I like you too.” His family maybe crazy but you like him enough to ignore it. Like they say out of sight out of mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I had so many requests about this one. I have gotten my act together and have come up with a plan.

You had been thinking about this for a week now. You already figured that they have accepted you into the family and know that something is going on between you and Thomas. But you felt the need to clarify yourself and ask permission first. So halfway through dinner you ask.  
“I have a question, well a question for the whole table.” Interrupting the conversation your still not sure about this plan.  
“What's your question?” Hoyt asks and you can feel everyone's intense stares.  
“Can I stay here?”  
“You already are.” Uncle Monty responds.  
“No I mean permanently. I like living here with you and you have treated me better than my own family has.”  
There's a slight lull and you don't know if it's a good or bad thing. Everyone was looking at each other after your question. Honestly they forgot that you were only supposed to be a guest at first but you hit it off with Thomas so well they decided to keep you and didn't tell you.  
“I thought that was the decision.” Hoyt teases.  
“You can live with us for however long you want to.” Luda practically rejoices.  
“Thank you. I thought it would be proper to ask first.” The relief washes over you. Underneath the table Thomas gives your leg a squeeze of relief. You purposely didn't tell him about it. You didn't want to worry Thomas about it.  
“Don't worry dear you're family.” Luda says sweety.  
You don't know why but you do feel more like a family here with them than your real one. Probably because they treat you like a normal person.  
Then it was agreed that Uncle Monty would take you to get a few of your things. Since he could be spared for a few hours.  
~  
“Thomas we’ll be back tonight. It's just for the day. I'm just getting my things and coming right back. Don't worry.” Thomas has an arm wrapped tightly around you, not letting you move an inch.  
_“I don't want you to go.”_  
“Thomas it will be okay. You won't even notice I'm gone.”  
_“Yes I will.”_  
Shaking your head in frustration, you're never going to leave the house at this rate. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, you run a hand through his hair to calm him down. “Are you going to walk me outside?” You feel him nod yes.  
Outside Uncle Monty and Luda are already waiting.  
“Now Uncle Monty you drive careful.” Luda warns.  
“Yes Luda.” Uncle Monty grumbles.  
“You two take care and we will see you tonight.” Luda shuts your door, giving your hand a squeeze.  
“Bye.” You wave in their direction as the truck pulls away.  
The drive is uneventful. Uncle Monty kept the radio on, occasionally asking a few questions or directions.  
“Here it is. You sure you don't want any help?” The truck slows to a stop.  
“No, it will just be a few minutes. Is there a blue truck or black car in the driveway?”  
“No.”  
“Good that means there won't be any trouble.”  
“If you say so.”  
Exiting the truck you quickly walk up the sidewalk. Reaching in your pocket for your keys to open the door. The whole process feels like deja vu. Once inside you grab a suitcase from the back of the closet and a old backpack. With your room being so tidy you quickly find everything. Packing important papers, essential clothes and few of your favorite books. A little frantic you don’t want them to know you were here because if they did a fight will break out.  
“Aw shit.” Uncle Monty groans seeing the blue truck pull in. Anxiously watching the two men enter the house.  
“What the hell? Y/N where the fuck have you been?” An all too familiar voice shouts.  
“I've been fine Ben thanks for asking.” Jumping from the surprise you quickly collect yourself.  
“What are you doing? We thought you were dead.” Ben's voice seems torn between relief and disappointment.  
“What does it look like? I'm packing, I found somewhere else to live.”  
“You can't leave. We own you.” Derick gets uncomfortably close, grabbing your arm and holding it like vice grip.  
“You can't own people Derick and you don't own me.” You're able to pry his hand off.  
“We do you think we let live here? Part of your money goes to us.” Derick laughs.  
“You threw away my letter from the home.” It suddenly clicks, they must have found the paperwork for the community home. You applied there about a month ago after the doctor suggested it. Saying that you needed more independence and trying a halfway house or community home was a step in the right direction.  
“Yeah we couldn't let that happen.” Derick states.  
You try to barge past them with no avail. “Move.” A hard slap to your face leaves you disorientated. Stumbling you quickly try to reorient yourself.  
“Where are you possibly going to go? You couldn't see that slap coming.” Ben chuckles.  
“Let her go.” Uncle Monty orders.  
“What the hell old man?” Derick shouts back.  
“You can shut the fuck up.” Uncle Monty yells, cocking the shotgun. “Move away from the door.” Waving the gun he gestures to the side.  
“Watch where you’re pointing that!” Ben pushes you out of the way.  
“Y/N you okay?”  
“Y-yeah, but I dropped my suitcase.”  
“I got it.” Leaving one hand on the gun. Uncle Monty grabs the suitcase. “Y/N get in the truck.”  
Nodding you power walk back to the truck. Putting your backpack on the floor by your feet. Worried as the seconds seem to take forever.  
The driver door is yanked open. “Ah!”  
“Hey it's just me. Uncle Monty!” He is quickly reassuring you.  
“Oh thank god.” Sighing you relax into the seat.  
He fires the truck up without a word. Only when he’s been driving for awhile does he speak.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“... So those were the asshole friends that left you?” Uncle Monty is persistent today.  
“No… those were the asshole cousins who left me.”  
“No wonder you asked first about staying.” You hear him stiffle his laugh.  
“Please don't tell Thomas what happened.” You know your face is probably still red and there's no telling about your arm.  
“You two getting that close?”  
“Sort of...Maybe. But I know when I told him about how they just left me he was pissed.” You're sort of embarrassed, you don't know if you two are what you call a couple yet. Yes you’re really close but nothing has been set in stone.  
“Just wait until he sees that bruise on your arm...I won't say anything about it if you don't say anything about us stopping for milkshakes.”  
“Deal.” Nodding you can agree to those terms.  
~  
“Luda. Hoyt. We're back.” Uncle Monty shouts.  
“Thomas? Do you think anyone is home?” Your question seems to echo through the house.  
A revving chainsaw makes you jump.  
“Y/N up stairs now.”  
“What?”  
“Upstairs!”  
Frightened you drop the backpack and run up the stairs to your bedroom. If Uncle Monty raised his voice to you there's probably a good reason. Since he's the most passive and calm of the bunch. Counting the steps as you go so you don't trip. At you ten steps from your door a hand grabs your arm.  
“Aahh!”  
“Shut up! Shut up!” The unknown man orders trying to whisper, clamping a over your mouth. “Don't worry we can escape together.”  
_Escape? Does he think I'm a prisoner?_  
You know you were moving pretty fast up the stairs but that doesn't mean anything.  
“I'm going to remove my hand. Just be quiet.”  
You give him a slight nod and he slowly removes his hand. The floorboards creak as he moves away. Slowly inching your way towards what you hope is the door you're feeling the wall as you go.  
“Hey what are you doing?” Hitting the doorknob you turn and yank the it open. “Stop!”  
He grabs you by the shoulder and pulls you back. Stumbling you hit the ground hard. Screaming, you roll over in pain.  
“Thomas!” Whimpering, tears start falling. You just want to be safe and alone with Thomas.  
The revving chainsaw appears again but matched with Thomas's heavy footsteps.  
The next thing you know the man is screaming, chainsaw is at full blast and the sound of something squishing. Once the sounds stop the smell hits you hard. The same smell from the basement but stronger.  
“What the hell Tommy! Y/N?” Hoyt shouts stopping when he sees you.  
“I-I was going to my room. Uncle Monty told me to. Then he just grabbed me…” Sitting up, you scoot backwards.  
“Now it's alright Y/N.” He pulls you up, his tone has completely changed. “Mama take Y/N and make sure she okay.”  
“Come on dear, that intruder won't hurt anyone anymore." Luda grabs your hand tugging you through your shock. In your room you can hear the muffled yells of Hoyt. Blaming Thomas for this and that, and he needs to clean up this mess.  
Luda leaves you for a few minutes so she could return with a tub of water. Sitting you on the bed, she wipes away the splattered blood. Making sure you were spotless. Changing into clean pajamas she takes your dirty clothes.  
“You need anything else?”  
“I wanna see Thomas.” You try not to sound needy.  
“I'll tell him to come up when he's done.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now you get some rest and I will see you in the morning.”  
“Okay. Good night.”  
“Night dear.”  
The air has gotten cold. So you guess that it is getting late. In defeat you guess that Thomas is still working or doesn't want to see you yet. Closing the cracked window you hear Thomas's footsteps, walking at a slow pace as if almost hesitant to see you.  
There's a knock before the door slowly opens. With a heavy thud two things are placed on the ground. You then remember that you left your stuff downstairs in the rush.  
“Thomas?” There's no response but you know it's him. Walking to him, you feel him flinch at your touch. “Oh... sorry.” Retracting your hands you give him some space. Now you don't know what to do. You wanted to see if he was alright but now it's awkward. “I-I wanted to see if you were alright. Sorry if I disturbed you.”  
You're about to go sit down when he gently does his sign. So gently you feel like he's going to disappear. Grasping your hands he drops to his knees in front of you. This action throws you off.  
_“You were injured.”_  
“Just some bruises but that’s no big deal.”  
_“No its not! You could have been seriously hurt by one of them.”_  
Okay you can sort of guess where this is going. He is afraid that one of the escaped animals will seriously injure you or take you away. He's angry at himself, not you.  
“Thomas don’t worry about it. You saved me, there’s nothing to keep fussing about.”  
Crouching beside him, you place your hand on his shoulder. Trying to get him to face you without avail.  
“Thomas it's okay, really. I already figured it out a while ago.” This catches his attention and you feel him turn towards you. “I put two and two together. Honestly I'm not mad though it is strange.. You know in some cultures it is normal to eat human flesh or in times of great famine or ceremonies.” He tucks a strand of hair back. With a gentle smile you lean into his touch. “Thank you for saving me.”  
A whine rumbles from his chest. There's only one way to soothe his worries, well only one way you can think of. Carefully holding his cheeks you bravely surge forwards kissing him. He is tense at first before finally relaxing. Kisses always make things better.  
The kiss muffles his moans as he presses closer, the restriction of the mask increases frustration and his need to feel your skin on his skin is growing by the second. Breaking for air he rests his forehead against yours.  
“See? I'm not going anywhere.” Reassuring him, you don't want him to ever think that you would leave him.  
Without hesitation he basically rips the mask off as you hear buckles hit the floor and he pulls you into his lap. Letting out a yelp of surprise he attacks your lips as is his life depended on it. Rough hands holding you close, every little movement sets your skin on fire. While you tighten your grip around his neck.  
“Tommy! Thomas did you clean up your mess outside?” Hoyt shouts.  
It startles both of you. If you hadn't of been holding on you probably would have fallen. Thomas jerked and immediately let go.  
“Always interrupted.” Laughing you catch your breath. Thomas groans leaning his forehead against yours again. “.... You better go. I don't want you to get in trouble.”  
_“No.”_  
“I don't want you to go either but I don't want you in trouble. We can continue the next time we're alone.”  
With an angry groan, he stands and carries you. Until he nudges your legs and you are sitting on the bed. Giving you one last desperate kiss before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as breakfast is done, Thomas is dragging you outside.

_ “How?”  _ He hastily writes.

“How what?”

_ “How did you know about the cannibalism?” _

“Ah well at first I thought it was odd that Luda had to clarify that I was a guest in the house. Then Hoyt's payer at dinner was a red flag. Then your reluctance and hesitation to say that you're a butcher. And the blood, I couldn't place the smell but it was so familiar. Then obviously last night. When I thought about all the different reasons why. It just kept coming up cannibal.” You shrug it off.

_ “You are okay with this?” _

“It is what it is. That reminds me, I should read you the  _ Red Dragon. _ ” 

_ “Why?” _

“It's about a doctor and he's a cannibal.”

_ “Really?”  _ He pulls you into the shade.

“Yup!”

_ “I only want to devour you.” _ He turns, intertwining his hand with yours while the other pulls you close. Kissing his way down your neck.

“Well there's a never ending supply of that.” Giggling you grab his tie to hold him close. It tickles but it’s cute and you love this sweet side of him. 

“If you two are going to be neckin’ you might want to do it out of sight.” Uncle Monty chuckles. 

“Uncle Monty!” Flustered you can feel the blush spreading. Thomas is still holding onto you but you can tell he's glaring at Uncle Monty. A low growl warns him to leave.

“It's just a suggestion.” You can hear the new found pep in his step. Uncle Monty heads to the kitchen for a beer.

“What’s so funny?” Hoyt asks seeing Uncle Monty chuckling.

“Just caught Thomas and Y/N neckin’.” He nods outside.

“Really?”

“Out behind the barn near the trees.”

“I’ll be damned our boy’s becoming a man.” Hoyt gives a shit eating grin.

In the basement Thomas is sure that there will be no further interrupts for now. He has set you on the usual table. Standing in front of you, your knees pressed against his thighs.

_ “The bruise is going away.”  _ He rubs the area gently.

“That’s good, I forgot all about it.” 

_ “How?” _

“It doesn't hurt so without being able to see it regularly. I forgot about it.”

Thomas frowns, why are you so pretty and cursed with your own troubles. If it was any other way he would have thought you were a model. Like the ones in his Mama's magazines. But you shy away from discussing how you look. When you had so desperately needed to know what he looked like. Praising his body before and after you had known his face. Maybe you just need to understand how he sees you.

_ “Soft Y/H/C hair, prettiest big Y/E/C eyes I've ever seen.”  _ He holds your hand tightly.

“What are you talking about?”

_ “A smile brighter than the sun, and body with curves in all the right places. Like you were made for me.”  _ With each word the more flustered you become, pulling at his grip.

“Where… where did that come from?”

_ “You said you didn't remember what you looked like. That's what I see.” _

Burying your face in his chest, the tears start flowing. You can't believe he remembered that. Concerned he pushes on your shoulder.

“I'm fine… I just never expected someone to describe me like that.” Emotions boiling over you don't deserve him.

_ “It's true.” _

“You shouldn't say things like that... when I've lied to you.” Thomas turns to stone, literally stops breathing. The fear takes him, wondering if you've been lying about loving him. “I'm alright now but… something happened when I was out with Uncle Monty.” 

Thomas relaxes slightly to wrap his arms around you. The fear has turned into anger that someone hurt you.

“My cousins found out I was leaving, that's where the bruise came from not that escapie. Uncle Monty had to intervene.” A hand gently strokes your hair and you relax into his touch. “And those friends I told you that left me. They were actually my cousins, the same ones that tried to stop me.” His hold tightens. “I was scared that I would never see you again. I love you and I hate it when we don't talk.”

_ “You love me?” _

Gasping, you didn't realize you said it. You had been thinking hard about the L word. Now you're embarrassed to say anything. Until he raises your head to figuratively look at him.

_ “You love me?”  _ He cautiously write it out. Hoping he didn't hear you wrong.

“Yes.” Your face heats up and it's not because of the heat.

In a moment of pure joy Thomas kisses you. Ecstatic that you do love him. Fisting his shirt with both hands, the worn fabric threatens to tear as you lean into the kiss.

The creaking of the floorboards above pulls him away. He doesn't like having all these interruptions. Releasing his shirt you fidget with the hole forming on your pants leg. Both waiting for the all clear.

“You're staring.” Straightening up you poke his belly.

_ “How do you know?” _

“It’s just a feeling, as if the air has changed and it’s only in your direction.”

_ “You have a problem with that?” _

“No, I want to know why you’re staring.”

_ “You're beautiful. Why shouldn't I?” _

“Such a complimenter but that doesn't explain why.”

_ “I… was thinking how lucky I am that you love me.” _

A blush sets in. “That's a silly reason, everyone should be loved.” In the silence he caresses your cheek, running his hand through your hair. 

“Well look at the love birds.” Hoyt jokes. Your face immediately becomes hot and you turn away. “I hate to break up this beautiful moment but Thomas has some work to do and Y/N you better be getting on upstairs.” The stairs creak as he goes back up. With a small groan Thomas lifts you off the table, setting you down at the stairs.

“I’ll see you later then. I’ll be my room if you want to come up when you’re done.” Biting your lip, you reveal in hesitancy he has to let you go. Delighting in the way he stalled when you mentioned coming to your room.

_ “I will.” _

Upstairs you grab a book from your backpack. Which is still on the ground by the door where Thomas left it. Climbing onto the bed, you move the pillows so you're able to prop yourself up against the headboard. It's a long time before you hear anyone come upstairs. 

The footsteps lead right to your door. There's a knock followed by a soft grunt as they move closer.

“Hi Thomas. Are you finished?” Another low grunt as he sits on the bed. “That sounds sooo exciting.” Teasing, you pretend that he told you all about it. But you already know that he's not going to tell you any details since he doesn't like it in the first place.

_ “What are you reading?” _

“Don Quixote.”

_ “What?” _

“Don Quixote it's a story about a middle-aged man from La Mancha, Spain. Obsessed with the chivalrous romantic ideals he has read about, he loses his sanity. Deciding to become a knight to defend the helpless and destroy the wicked while reviving chivalry.” The confused silence from Thomas let's you know that you went way over his head in the literature department. “Basically this elderly guy decides to become a hero. He's old, forgetful and clumsy but does things to help people. And nothing goes as planned for him.”

_ “Uncle Monty when he's drunk.” _

“Possibly.” You try hiding your laugh. It's a funny picture to imagine.

_ “Will you read it to me?” _

“Sure, I'll start at the beginning.” Closing the book, you restart the story. Your fingers softly grazing the braille. “In a village of La Mancha, the name of which I have no desire to call to mind, there lived not long since one of those gentlemen that keep a lance in the lance-rack, an old buckler, a lean hack, and a greyhound for coursing. An olla of rather more beef than mutton, a salad on most nights, scraps on Saturdays, lentils on Fridays, and a pigeon or so extra on Sundays, made away with three-quarters of his income. The rest of it went in a doublet of fine cloth and velvet breeches and shoes to match for holidays, while on week-days he made a brave figure in his best homespun. He had in his house a housekeeper past forty, a niece under twenty, and a lad for the field and market-place, who used to saddle the hack as well as handle the bill-hook. The age of this gentleman of ours was bordering on fifty; he was of a hardy habit, spare, gaunt-featured, a very early riser and a great sportsman. They will have it his surname was Quixada or Quesada, although from reasonable conjectures it seems plain that he was called Quexana. This, however, is of but little importance to our tale; it will be enough not to stray a hair’s breadth from the truth in the telling of it.” 

Pausing you put the book down, the snores coming from Thomas are soothing. With his head in your lap, he fell asleep almost instantly. Playing with his hair you wonder why anyone would be mean to him. He’s a big softie with super strength. 

There’s another knock and your head snaps up.

“Oh how precious. Do you want me to wake him?” Luda whispers not really wanting to interrupt this picture perfect moment. 

“No its fine. I’m still reading.”

“Well if you need anything let me know.”

“I will. ”

You feel a little uneasy about this. His family seems to pushing you two together but cautious while still teasing the two of you. It’s not like the two of you aren’t already attached at the hip. It’s probably just their way of protecting him, since they don’t want him to end up alone and hurt. 

~

You wake up with Thomas’s arm around you. His breath tickling your hair while you feel the rise and fall of his chest with your hand. This moment feels perfect, sighing you snuggle closer. It maybe the hopeless romantic in you but you’ve fallen hard for him. You just hope he feels the same way you do. His arm tightens around you and buries his face in your hair.

“Hello.” Chuckling at his action. There's a low rumble from his chest. “What time is it?”

_ “Early.” _

“Good. That means we can stay right here.” Pressing yourself closer. “I told you, you would be great at cuddling.” Smiling you breath in his scent slowly drifting back to sleep.

Thomas woke up before you this time. Softly trailing a finger down your face. He can't help but to wonder if you're really an angel. You may not be able to see but you know his true face and still called him handsome. Only his mama calls him that. 

There's so many questions he has but there's not enough time for the answers. Why do you love him? Why do you trust him so much? Do you really promise to stay forever? He can't shake the feeling that you have bewitched him somehow, no one as perfect as you would willing be with him. But he knew he had to have you the moment you first smiled at him during dinner. The surprising amount of optimism you had to communicate with him is what did him in. That was the moment he knew he was in love.

Fidgeting you bury your face further into his chest. But the light touches on your face don’t stop. Mindlessly swatting at whatever it is you wearily open your eyes to feel Thomas staring. Just staring at you with no real purpose. 

“How long have you been awake?”

_ “Awhile.” _

“And you’ve just been waiting?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Such a softie.”

_ “You should get ready before they wonder why you’re not up.” _

“Why? I’m pretty sure they already know that there’s something going on between us.”

_ “All the more reason.” _ __ He places a kiss on your forehead.

“Uh huh.” You reluctantly detach yourself and go to the dresser. “Well then you can pick out what color dress I'm gonna wear today. Since you're still here.” You pull out a couple dresses and lay them on the bed.

The bed springs creak from movement and soon the floorboards do as he hands you one.

_ “Blue.” _

“Thank you. Now shoo so I can get dressed.” Smiling you give him a quick peck on the lips and nod at the door.

_ “Why?” _

“Thomas Hewitt you are ornery this morning. You will not see me naked unless there's a ring on my finger.” Surprised at his stubbornness and boldness you push him to the door. More like you lean against the unbudging wall of muscle. Thomas chuckles at your attempt to push him out.

_ “I'll see you later.” _

“Ok-” He steals a kiss while you're mid sentence. The door closes and you can hear his footsteps go down the stairs. “That sneaky... he's sure become confident in stealing kisses.” Sighing you might have created a kissing monster. Putting up the other clothes up, you slip on the dress he picked. A blue short sleeved sundress with pockets. It's always a good idea to have pockets. 

Finishing up your heart beats faster as you get excited. You started wondering if later the kissy monster will take off his mask so you can get some proper kissing going on. Walking down stairs you come up with some back up plans if he says no.

~

For the past couple nights Thomas has begun sneaking into your room at night to cuddle. Holding you tightly against him like you were going to disappear. It's nice waking up to someone else in the morning. It strangely makes you feel complete.

Coincidently Luda has started bringing you to the station with her. Saying you could do with some routines so you wouldn't have to be stuck at the house all the time. Thomas comes and fetches you after lunch time. He takes what he calls a shortcut back to the house. It's not much of a short cut since it goes through some woods and a pasture. Reaching the woods he picks you up and carries you the whole way, only setting you down when he's reached the edge of the yard. You tell him every time that he doesn't have to carry you, you're fine with walking the long way around. You don't want him to injure himself. But he won't listen to it, he just holds you tightly. Positioning you so you can sit upright and  _ see _ him. In these moments you lean against his shoulder playing with his hair. Asking simple yes or no questions, or just talking about random things on your mind. 

But today you had remembered a joke you wanted to tell him. With Luda back from her break you know he would be here any moment know. It may not seem like it but he likes to stick with routines. It makes him feel safe and calm when there's a routine.

The husky breathing and creaking floorboards coming from the back alert you to Thomas's presence. He prefers to enter from the back to avoid people. The slow sliding of fingers down your arm confirm it.

“Hi Thomas. Oh! I have a joke to tell you. I've been thinking of it all morning.” He squeezes your hand wanting you to continue. “What do you get when you cross a vampire with a snowman?” He draws a question mark. “Frost bite.” There's a long pause before he answers.

_ “What?” _

“Frostbite. You know a vampire bites people and a snowman is frozen, made of snow. Frostbite is when your skin is exposed to freezing temperatures too long…. Any of this making sense?”

_ “You're not good at jokes.” _

“Oh how rude. I should punish you by telling you all the corny jokes I know!” Poking him you act offended. You know they're corny that's the whole point. 

The bell over the door rings and you ignore it. Luda's here so you don't have to worry about trying to help the person. But that changed when the confused voice of your cousin Derick pulls your full attention from Thomas to the front door. 

“Y/N?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.

* * *

Your blood runs cold in disbelief. You never expected them to find you. Actually you forget all about them. After what happened when you left you don't know what they're going to do. Panicking you backup, bumping into Thomas. 

Watching your reaction Thomas immediately knows this stranger frightens you. He pushes you behind him glaring at the man. 

“Y/N! What the hell? We've been looking all over for you.” With an exasperated sigh he steps closer.

“Go away Derick.” Trying to remain calm you start fidgeting with your hands. 

“Y/N.” Derick stops moving when Thomas advances.

“Boy you better leave or I will call the police.” Luda warns. 

“Fine! Y/N we still need to talk.” 

The angry slap of the screen door shutting alerts you that Derick has left for now. Crumbling to the floor, they just won't leave you be. Barely holding it together you feel Thomas instantly beside you. Lunging, you wrap your arms tightly around him.

“Don't you worry dear. Thomas take her home.” Luda orders heading to the phone.

There's no doubt about it. Uncle Monty must have said something about your cousins to her. Thomas picks you up off the floor without a word. Burying your face in his neck, Thomas carries you back. He doesn't want to push the discussion of Derick. 

You have no idea what to do, you wanted to escape them and you did. But since they came and found you, they're not going to be leaving alive. You just know it. You're torn because no matter how much of an asshole to you they were they're still family. But an asshole is still an asshole.

Derick jogs down the road back to the blue truck. Angrily climbing inside.

“Well?” Ben asks throwing his cigarette out the window.

“She's been here the whole fucking time.” Derick groans.

“You didn't grab her?” Frustrated Ben lights another cigarette. 

“Some giant freak is guarding her. We'll have to do it when she's alone.” 

“Shit. Then we'll follow the old woman home.”

~

“Thomas…. Do you ever wonder if you were born into the wrong family?” Whispering you tangle your fingers in his hair.

_“No.”_

“I do. Guess you could say I'm the black sheep of the family. All because I'm blind and was the only survivor of the car crash that killed my father.”

_“What about your mother?”_

“Died when I was eighteen. Mother was never the same after father died. She loved me but in the back of her mind I believe she thought I was the reason for the crash. Grandpa was my only solace. He cared about me as a person, not the poor invalid child.”

_“You respect him.”_

“He was my best friend until he died. That's how I ended up with those two idiots.”

_“I'll never leave you.”_

“Thank you for that confidence.” Weakly smiling you kiss his cheek.

_“Tell me another joke.”_

“Another joke? You said I wasn't good at jokes.”

_“Please.”_

“Okay… Why did the chicken do jumping jacks?”

_“Why?”_

“It wanted scrambled eggs.”

_“Where do you get these jokes?”_

“I remember them from popsicle sticks.”

_“Popsicle sticks?”_

“Yup.” You give him another kiss. He knows just how to make you smile. “Do you want to hear the rest of my repritare?”

 _“Yes.”_ You feel him chuckle. Setting you down you know that you're back at the house now. By the hand he leads you through the grass and upstairs to your room. While you spout off all the jokes you can remember.

Thomas doesn't leave your side and cuddles you to vanish your worries but also to calm himself. He's not going to let them steal you away. Like this you easily fall asleep in his arms.

~

After watching for the old lady to leave all day. The moment comes late in the evening. 

"Now let's see where she's been hiding." Ben sneers as the woman to drive past.

Parking down the road from the driveway that the lady entered. Derick and Ben follow it. An old two story plantation styled house comes into view. Once close enough they sneak around back for another entrance. 

"Ben look at this. It's an entrance to the basement." Derick whispers pointing at wooden storm doors.

"Open it then."

Tugging the doors open there's a cloud of dust that moves with them. Descending the rickety stairwell in the dim light. The smell and sight disgusts them. 

"My God. What the fuck is this place?" Ben chokes. 

"Is that a dead body?" Derick points to the wooden table. The scene horrifies both of them.

"There's bones everywhere."

"The fuck? Is living with serial killers or something?" Covering his mouth is all Derick can do from vomiting.

"Cannibals?" Stumbling Ben presses on through the horror.

"Shit if they eat her we won't have any proof to get the money." 

At dinner, no one says anything about what happened earlier. You know there must have been a family meeting while you were asleep. 

"Y/N, would you mind playing the piano? It would be nice to hear it." Luda requests.

"Of course." Placing the dishes in the sink. Thomas helps you to the piano before moving to the side. 

At the piano you open the dusty fall, exposing the old keys. You begin playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. You hear uncle Monty open a newspaper and sit down. The rattle of pans let's you know that Luda Mae is cleaning the kitchen. Hoyt has run off upstairs somewhere. 

Losing yourself in the music. You don't hear the strange floorboard creaks until they're closer.

"Ben?" Hearing the familiar footsteps you pause, cocking your head to the sounds. The aroma of his off brand cigarettes is strong. 

Thomas notices how you suddenly stopped. It looks like you're waiting to confirm something. You heard something. Doing his sign you relax slightly before turning to him. 

"They're here." You whisper not wanting to alarm everyone. Thomas gives your shoulder a squeeze and walks away. Walking towards the intruders. 

There's silence as Uncle Monty doesn't care that you have stopped. You try to follow his steps but he's being too quiet. With a crash, there's a yell and scuffling. 

"Stay here." Uncle Monty orders before you hear him run out of the room. Worried you twist around on the bench. The silence is deafening.

"Y/N." Luda calls.

"Yes?"

"Go upstairs dear, you go and get some rest." Luda calls with an ushering tone. 

"It's them isn't it." Standing up you take a step closer before she can respond. "Can I talk to them?"

"Oh dear...I don't think you should."

"Please?" In the sweetest voice you can muster, you're about to stoop to begging.

"Come on, just for a moment dear." Giving in Luda takes your hand. Leading you towards the dining room. Getting closer you hear yelling and sounds of items connecting to skin.

"Mama I told you to take Y/N upstairs." Hoyt barks.

"She wanted to say something first." Scolding Hoyt, Luda leads you closer. Closer to the two who are tied to chairs and beaten slightly.

"Ben, Derick. I came to say goodbye. Goodbye." Making a small wave.

"Y/N!" Ben screams at an extremely loud volume making you wince.

"Help us you brat!" Derick follows up.

"Brat? How am I a brat?" Scoffing you're offended.

"You swindled everything that belongs to us from Grandpa." Derick coughs.

"I did not. You two never found the time for Grandpa because of your partying and drugs. You didn't even come when he was dying." Mortified you can't believe them. 

"You squeezed your way into the family fortune." Ben's voice carries in disgust.

“Only reason you were grandpa’s favorite was because he’s the one who blinded you.” Derick chimes.

“I was the only one who visited grandpa. I was blind long before the accident. And you know damn well he split everything equally between us." This ridiculousness is starting to make your blood boil 

"Ha! Your money should have gone to us." Another weak chuckle out of Ben. Always the ring leader.

“I know about the trust.” Eyes rolling you're so done with them. You should have just listened and went upstairs. 

“How?” Simultaneously gasping, they're astonished. 

“He told me. Do you know how frustrating it is to live with you two? You're assholes who don't make an effort to properly talk to me." Taking another step forwards, you're burning to throat punch them.

"And they do?" Derick mocks you.

"Yes!"

"I hardly believe that these people and that freak care about you." A shallow laugh comes from Ben.

The anger burns inside you. "You leave him alone." Hard as possible you back hand Ben. Your aim is off, instead of smacking his cheek you hit the top of his head.

"Ha! You can't even hit someone right." Derick snorts.

In a fit of anger you march closer and punch Ben in the nose, prepared to hit Derick next. Thomas's arms wrap around you, lifting your riled self up and moving back.

"Hot damn!" Hoyt cheers. 

"What the fuck!" The sound of spit hints that his nose is bleeding.

"Y/N they're cannibals!" Derick please, realizing you have snapped.

"So." After your nonchalance response. You can feel everyone's eyes on you. "What they do is what they do."

Before they can say anything else. There's gun fire. Startled you can only blink and thank God that you are blind. So you don't have to see the scene in front of you. 

"Hoyt! Look at the mess you have made." Luda scolds.

“What were they meaning? You have a trust fund?” Hoyt questions ignoring Luda.

Thomas lowers you to the ground, pushing you to stand behind him.

“It's okay Thomas. I never cared about the money.” You place a hand on his forearm. Grumbling he only moves slightly out of the way. Still covering you if the need should arrive.

“I have a trust fund set up by my grandfather. I receive it when I marry. If unmarried when I die it goes to my nearest relative.” 

“How much?” Hoyt pries. 

“$50,000.”

“What?” Hoyt wheezes. Uncle Monty sounds like he's having a heart attack.

“Oh my.” Luda whispers.

“What the hell did your grandfather do?” Uncle Monty asks, starting to pace.

“I know he owned a bank.”

There's silence across the room. You know they must be exchanging looks about the truths that just came to light. 

"Mama take Y/N upstairs. Thomas clean this mess up!" Hoyt orders.

"But-" Beginning to protest.

"Now Y/N, upstairs. We can't have you in the way while cleaning up this mess." Cutting you off, Luda guides you to the stairs. A hand pressed to your back. Basically grounding you to your room. Luda shuts the door behind you.

Still frustrated and knowing that you are stuck here for the night. You aggressively change into pajamas. Crawling into bed and snuggle under the covers, hoping to doze off quickly. 

It's well into the night when you hear Thomas treading the stairs. There's an audible sigh as he opens the door.

"Thomas?" Sitting up you make room for him. 

The bed groans beside you as it dips. His arms wrap around you, pulling you back down to the bed and into his chest. You lay like this for a while matching his breathing with your own..

"Thomas? Are you still awake?" Whisper on the chance that he has passed out. 

_"No."_

“You don't think I'm self centered do you? Money causes problems in relationships. That's why I don't mention it.”

 _“No.”_ Watching your restlessness slowly dissipate. There were many things said in your confrontation with your cousins that left him puzzled. _"What accident were they talking about?"_

"Well after the car accident I was slowly losing my vision and I didn't tell anyone how bad it was. Then one day I was helping Grandpa with some chores and I accidentally knocked over a shelf. The shelf fell on me, so when I went to the doctor. Everyone thought that the shelf caused my blindness because it hit my head."

_"When did you know you loved me?"_

Blushing, you don't know how to explain it properly. “I fell in love with you that first day we went on a walk. It was when we were sitting at the piano. I couldn't get over how adorable and honest you were when you realized I was blind. I thought it was so sweet that you insisted on having your own personal sign so I wouldn't get you confused with anyone.” Playing with his hair you remember the moment fondly. “I fell in love with you because you are you.”

Thomas can't believe how honest your love for him is. You would rather give up the world then to be away from him. You're too innocent for this world. 

Sitting up and reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a ring. He had taken it from previous trespassers. This was the prettiest he had found and hopes it fits.

 _"Here."_ Holding your hand, he puts the ring on your left hand. 

“What is this?” You bolt upright. 

_“You said there has to be a ring on your finger.”_

“D-do you really understand what I meant? What this means?” Becoming a stuttering mess, you can't process this.

_“A commitment that binds us together forever. No one but me will know everything about you.”_

"Are you sure? … I'm blind and as much as I hate to say it. I'm handicapped. I require extra help sometimes. That's something I don't want you to worry about."

_"You're not a burden. I need help with things everyday. It's another reason why we work together."_

All you can do is twist the ring in awe, a smile creeping in. You know he doesn't care about the money, he cares about you. His sweetness is what always does you in.

Grabbing his face you pepper him in kisses while trying to undo his mask. Figuring out what you're doing Thomas moves your hands, removing the mask himself. He leans in for a proper kiss and your arms wrap tightly around him. Pulling him close to you as possible.

"Usually one of us is supposed to ask the other if they would marry them. So in case you're wondering. I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah.... We made it to the end! Thank you to everyone who kept asking about when the new chapter would be posted. You were the motivation that kept me going, besides my sister hounding me.


End file.
